Generally, a wireless communication system is developing to diversely cover a wide range to provide such a communication service as an audio communication service, a data communication service and the like. The wireless communication is a sort of a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For example, the multiple access system may include one of code division multiple access (CDMA) system, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, time division multiple access (TDMA) system, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system and the like.